


Snape Sees the Sorting

by NarniaNerd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarniaNerd/pseuds/NarniaNerd
Summary: Knowing what it cost, to keep him safe, what must it have been like for Snape to see Harry the first time?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, so this is just my version of what must have been going on around and in Snape's head when Harry's sorting took place. As always comments of any kind are extemely helpful as are your kudos. Enjoy!  
> Also let me know what you think, because I was thinking of maybe doing the whole book from Snape's point of view?

   Snape sneered at the old man with his half moon spectacles. "And why, pray tell, would I care?"   
"Severus I already know your a good person, if you'll recall, there is no need to pretend with me"  
"I'm not a 'good person' as you call it" he said, but he did drop the sneer. "and I already knew Harry Potter would be coming to Hogwarts this year, I've been as good as my word, insuring his safety, but" he added a little sarcastically, "don't expect me to bound towards him with joy Albus" and with a swish of his black clock he left the headmasters office.  
"I would never think that of you Severus" the answer came too late, but with the tiniest hint of a smile beneath his white beard.

   Snape was sitting in the teachers lounge trying to enjoy a little solitude before the brats arrived when the 'magical megaphone' went off and dumbldore's voice could be heard throughout the school.   
"attention esteemed colleagues, the Hogwarts express shall be rolling in to our lovely platform in just a few moments. All teachers are asked to attend the spectacular feast that has been prepared for our students, and ourselves of course" Snape snorted as that last bit seemed to almost be an after thought. "The sorting ceremony will be shortly after that, and I ask that their be no favoritism shown either during or at any time after the ceremony. Thank you for all your efforts. We will see you at the feast.  Also Filch is hereby reminded to unlock the castle door, and Minerva is asked to be prepared to meet the first years outside the great hall" suddenly the magnified voice was gone. Snape pursed his lips  
'no favoritism shown please,' he smirked, 'not likely anything goes awry in the whole school and all of the teachers blame my house' well not him, he was going to make sure to even things out of that scale. A rare smile came to his lips as he began the march down to his private study to prepare for tonight. 'at least I'll get to see her son, the boy who should have been mine'.

 

   "Perks, Sally-Anne" came the next name from the seemingly unending list. Snape was bored. He had already seen "Crabbe","Goyle" and even "Nott" all sorted into slytherin. All seemed to be just as thick as there fathers before them. The only true pleasure he'd had all evening was when "Malfoy, Draco" had been called. The boy had swaggered up just like his father of old. Lucius had been one of his greatest friends at school. The boy had gotten, no surprise, slytherin. And Snape could see a possible potential, and use for the boy. Albus seemed convinced that the dark lord would return, 'and if he does' Snape realized with relish, 'Lucius will likely be right in the thick of it. Yes, the young Draco could be quite helpful'. Snape was drawn again out of his self mutterings when "Potter, Harry" was called. Snape saw a ripple spread through the crowd, so many dunderheads that didn't even realize that Harry Evans, no Potter, was in this year. The first years all shuffled about making room for the, 'boy who lived' to come through, and allowing Snape his first real look at the boy. It only took a moment for Snape to see his own folly. He had been expecting, hoping for more like, another piece of Lilly to return to him. Someone he would risk his life for should at least look like his beloved but this boy? This potter looked like his name sake alone. James Potter had been the bane of Snape's life, rude, arrogant, always believing whatever anyone said about how great he was. James had picked him out of the crowd to be left alone, ridiculed and hated. 'this boy looks to be just another Potter' he said in his thought using the name as a curse word. It was the best insult Severus had.  He sat in his disgust, hatred, and disappointment, watching as the boy sat down on the stool.   
"Hw has her eyes Severus, precisely her eyes. You remember the shape and color of Lilly Evans' eyes I'm sure?" went Albus' voice out of the past.  
"how could I ever forget?" went Snape in the present. And  
"GRYFFINDOR" went the hat. Then the boy, looking greatly relieved, and maybe a little sickly went to his table.  
  The sorting went on as many more children came forward, but Snape kept glancing at Harry hoping to get a glimpse of his eyes. 


End file.
